


near empty closet

by pearltiare



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Author is tired, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, I tried my best, RAISE A SUILEN - Freeform, Sleepovers, Tags Are Hard, all lowercase, and i'm gonna keep writing them, i write too many sleepover fics, space between punctuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearltiare/pseuds/pearltiare
Summary: masuki sato is always lending her girlfriend her clothes, then seeing how adorable she looks. she lets rokka keep them every time, however she begins to notice she's slowly running out of clothes.
Relationships: Asahi Rokka/Satou Masuki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	near empty closet

**Author's Note:**

> im hella tired rn and i'm probably gonna start dozing off in the middle of this. enjoy

it didn't take a genius to see that in masuki and rokka's relationship, rokka looked _very_ small, especially compared to her girlfriend. while masuki often would lend her clothing to the guitarist (it's not like she wore it much anyways, her sports bra, skirt and jacket were her go-to), masuki would probably cut her blood circulation off if she were to try fitting into rokka's clothing. it was adorable that the girl was so small, sure, but it didn't come as a surprise to the blonde that rokka could basically swim in her clothing. her cropped tops fitted like a normal, slightly baggy tee on her, her baggy nightshirts were more of a nightgown on rokka. it was absolutely adorable, to say the least.

a lot of the time, rokka would make excuses for needing new clothes, such as 'i donated to goodwill,' or 'my clothes are too warm for this season,' and at first, it worked. masuki would gladly rummage through her dresser for some jackets, sweatpants, or nightshirts to lend to the girl, but eventually she caught on to what the guitarist was doing. it's not that she really minded, though, so she never said anything. whenever she would get a text saying her girlfriend needed extra clothes, she'd get up and go through her closet for something that hopefully wouldn't be _too_ big on her.

today was no different. it was around eight o'clock in the evening, and rokka was staying the night at masuki's place. it was a rather chilly day in september, the girls had decided to both crash there after practice with raise a suilen. so it's not like this sleepover was planned, it was rather on a whim since they were so tired out after practice, but masuki was glad deep down. having her girlfriend there with her, especially unplanned was one of the best feelings in the world, she was convinced. she swore it was like she was the protagonist of a magical girl manga, being whisked away with the girl of her dreams and living a happy, simple (as it could get) life with her.

"masuki... i.. since i didn't plan on coming over, i didn't pack an overnight bag..."

oh, right. they had gone straight from the studio to masuki's, so while masuki was fine, rokka didn't have clothes, a toothbrush, a charger, face wash, any of the like on her. like hell the drummer was gonna let her girlfriend go to sleep in her school uniform.

"hold on, i'll find somethin' for ya."

she got up from her bed and walked over to her closet, only to see about four shirts hanging up, two pairs of shorts, a single skirt, and some shoes on the floor. thank god rokka was a different foot size. only one out of four tops were comfortable enough to sleep in, the others were old ones she used when she played at small gigs- so she took the top off the hanger and sighed. rokka always ended up keeping the clothes that masuki 'let her borrow', they were comfortable for the smaller girl, and as she said, they reminded her of her absolute favorite person in the world. not to mention, rokka just looked _too flippin' cute_ in them.

she handed the shirt to rokka, and said,

"it's my last one. you've stolen almost my entire wardrobe, y'know that ?"

rokka made an adorable 'angry' face, which caused the blonde to laugh and ruffle her hair.

"i'm just messin' with ya. i don't mind."

rokka just shot her a loving smile that she swore made her heart skip a beat, and left for the bathroom to go change. when she came back, she was wearing a pair of shorts she had on her somehow, and a band tee that nearly reached her knees. masuki could really never get tired of seeing rokka in her clothes, especially when she was like this- sleepy, glasses sliding down her face, her hair out of its loose ponytail and just a little frizzy. she couldn't resist standing up and bringing the shorter girl into her arms for a bear hug, and to once again ruffle her hair.

"you're killin' me here, babe, do you know just how cute you are, huh ?"

rokka giggled, and didn't say anything, most likely due to how flustered she was at this moment. she hoped her partner didn't realize the growing blush on her cheeks.

masuki loosened her grip for a second, then rokka felt her placing her finger and thumb on her chin to gently guide her head up, to give her a gentle, but loving kiss. the guitarist could swear she melted right then and there, god, masuki really did know how to get rokka all soft and lovey-dovey. as she pulled away, the blonde shot her a small smile, then leaned in again for another kiss, then another one, then another.

so many feelings were swirling around in rokka's mind right now, love, bliss, pure joy, she always felt so content with her beloved. she had become so used to being around her that being in school or at home seemed so boring, even with the members of poppin' party (and some from roselia) around her. it wasn't like she had some unhealthy obsession, but it was definitely fair to say that rokka felt most at home, most complete with masuki.

it was around nine o'clock now, which was before either of them went to bed on a normal night, but again, they were quite burnt out after practice that day. rokka had midterms that day, so she was burnt out both physically and mentally. maybe going to bed early wasn't a bad idea tonight, more so since they had each other.

"masuki, are you getting tired ?"

she nodded in response, and almost on queue flopped back onto her bed.

"i was hopin' you'd mention it first, but yeah, i'm beat."

the girl just smiled and climbed into the twin-sized bed with her girlfriend. masuki rolled over rather slowly, and pulled rokka close to her, almost spooning her. the guitarist began running her fingers through the straight, slightly tangled hair, gently working out knots, and reaching her head up every so often to press chaste kisses to her forehead and cheeks. masuki would always just respond with a small small, and a tight squeeze, since by this point she was far too tired to say anything.

it was about twenty minutes past nine when rokka heard familiar, light snoring from her love. she found it relaxing, somehow, and it was calming to know that masuki was sleeping well. she wondered for a moment what she was dreaming about- perhaps her motorbike, raise a suilen, ramen, _her-_ oh goodness, she had made herself blush now. either way, she was just as exhausted as the taller girl holding her, so she put her head up against her chest and fell asleep within almost no time. masuki would have to remind herself to go clothes shopping soon, and buy some extra clothes to wear then give to rokka.


End file.
